Memory
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: I wish i told him earlier...but i don't think i did...


I didn't know what I was doing here. Or what I was going to say. I didn't even remember who I was. Apparently my name was Dr. Samantha Carter and I worked for the US Air force but none of that brought back any memories. You would think I would at least get snippets of my life, but I haven't gotten anything. No flash backs, no snippets, no nothing. I guess that's why I came to the colonel's house. To find out what I couldn't remember. Of course, he couldn't tell me everything about my life, but he could fill in some of the blanks. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Up here!" A voice came from on the roof. I walked around to a ladder and climbed up. There, on the roof, staring into a telescope was Colonel Jack O'Neill. Damn it, I wish I knew that because I remembered not because he had told me his name when I awoke from a coma. I walked carefully across the roof, and sat down next to him.

"How are you doin', Sam?" He asked, without looking up from the device.

"Still not used to that name and still can't remember anything, but hey, it's all good. You, sir?"

"You know, you don't have to call me 'sir' outside of work. If I had a dollar for every time I've told you that over the years, I would be a billion-are." He smiled and looked at me for the first time. His eyes were a dark caramel colour and I found it hard to look away. When I did, my eyes wandered to my now fidgeting hands.

"Did we…are we…together?" I stumbled.

When after a few seconds he didn't answer, I looked up at him.

"S…Jack?"

"I love you, Sam."

My heart fluttered. Those four words seemed slightly familiar, but if _he_ had said them before to me still remained a question.

"How am I supposed to know if I love you, if I can't remember my damn middle name?"

"If you can't remember anything, how did you know where I lived?" He quickly changed the subject. He had me there.

"I…I don't know. I just…said it."

I saw the hope in his eyes die down.

"I wish I could remember everything, Jack. I really wish I could. But I can't."

"Maybe you can but you just don't want to."

Anger flared up inside of me.

"You think I don't want to remember who I am? Who I love? Do you really believe I would do that? That I would put my friends and family, who-ever they are, through this? Is that something I would do?"

"Sam Carter? No! You? I don't know what you would do. You could be a maniac, serial killer for all I know."

"I am Sam Carter!" I snapped.

"How do you know?" He was yelling now!

"Because only I know that I was pregnant!" My hand flew to my mouth. I remembered! I looked at the stunned man in front of me!

"P…pregnant?"

"Yeah!" I bit my lip. This was definitely not the way I wanted to tell him this.

I saw a tear form in Jacks eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, keeping his voice level.

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of you! That you would, I don't know desert me. Hate me. I was also really scared of the air force finding out. The regs…"

"Screw the regs! We can get a pardon from the President if it means that much to you, but Sam, I remember everything about our last mission. Every detail, every feeling, and every word you and I said."

"We were not our-selves then Jack! We were Theora and Jonah."

"We were still in there, Sam. The only reason what happened, happened was because we both felt that way."

I took a deep breath.

"I have to go…"

I stood up to leave when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, but before I could say anything, Jack kissed me. I know I shouldn't have, but I kissed him back. Hard. I ran a hard through his grey hair and rested it on his neck. He pulled away to breathe.

"Sam…"

I kissed him again, this time, less aggressively.

"Sam, I don't think it would be safe to do this on the roof…but I'm not complaining, since you-"

I pushed him back onto the couch and hoisted myself onto his lap. I could feel his ever-growing manhood against my leg as I pulled his shirt open. I kissed his chest and he caressed my breasts. I moaned into the kiss. I wasn't sure if I was going to regret this in the morning, and quite frankly, I didn't care. I remembered everything now. I remembered how much I loved Jack, how I felt all those times that we were alone together, just talking about the new planet, or it's people. I remembered the feeling of just being near him and how much it hurt not to be able to tell him about the baby. To put that all behind me, at least for tonight, that made me want this moment to last forever.


End file.
